Réconfort maternel
by Burning Asteria
Summary: Une petite bouille apeurée qui dépasse des couvertures un soir de pluie ne demande qu'à être rassuré. Quoi de mieux qu'une histoire pour cela ?


Bonjour tout le monde !

Je ne pensais pas réécrire un texte sur Magi et encore moins aussi vite mais il faut croire qu'en ce moment je suis inspirée ! Enfin, c'est surtout grâce à une certaine personne que je remercie encore et toujours **_Amethyste-Anathanne-Ambre_**! En effet, suite à une de nos discussions - _j'espère que tu vois laquelle_ \- cette idée m'est venue ! J'espère aussi que tu ne m'en veux pas parce que c'est assez proche de ce dont on avait parlé ou du moins, c'est le même registre !

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe, j'ai relu au mieux plusieurs fois mon texte mais je ne suis pas une pro de la grammaire et de la conjugaison ! L'erreur est humaine ! Et comme je n'ai plus de bêta, je fais au mieux !

 **Disclaimer :** tous les personnages appartiennent à **Shinobu Ohtaka** **,** je n'écris que pour le plaisir.

Sur ce bonne lecture en espérant que vous passerez un agréable moment !

Et qui sait peut-être qu'on se retrouvera en bas ?!

* * *

« _Il était une fois, une princesse seule et délaissée dans un immense palais impérial. De part ses origines, elle était mise de côté. Arrivée beaucoup trop jeune et arrachée à la seule famille qu'elle connaissait, elle passait beaucoup de temps à pleurer. Jusqu'au jour où elle rencontra l'homme de sa vie. »_

C'était toujours comme ça que commençait cette histoire. C'était devenu une routine confortable les soirs d'orage. Il n'y avait bien que ces soirs-là qu'il acceptait sans broncher de l'écouter. Parce que les petits garçons n'aimaient pas les histoires de princesses mais celles de grands guerriers.

Pourtant, celle-ci faisait exception à la règle car elle alliait à la fois princes et princesses tout en contant les nombreuses batailles de cette famille impériale !

De plus, la voix de sa mère était la seule qui parvenait à le calmer. Alors doucement, sa mère le berçait pour qu'il puisse rejoindre le monde des rêves sans aucune peur.

 _« Personne ne lui avait expliqué pourquoi on l'emmenait dans ce palais bien plus grand que sa précédente maison. Et sans la présence de sa mère, elle se sentait complètement perdue. On l'avait reléguée au fin fond d'une pièce dans une partie annexe du palais. De peur, la princesse n'osait plus sortir de sa chambre. Elle sentait sur elle les regards et les messes basses quand elle traversait ces couloirs trop sombres. Des années sont passées ainsi sans qu'elle n'arrive à vivre pleinement sa vie. »_

Ce n'était bien sur plus le cas maintenant. Mais ça, son fils n'en avait pas encore conscience. Pour le moment, tout ce qui lui importait était de rassurer son petit garçon à la chevelure aussi noire que celle de son père qui avait trouvé refuge dans ses bras. Comme seule une mère peut le faire, appuyée contre la tête de lit, elle caressait tendrement les cheveux de son fiston tout en lui murmurant ces mots.

 _« Elle était maintenant âgée de 6 ans et deux ans avaient passé sans que rien ne change vraiment pour elle. Son amie la plus fidèle était la solitude et lentement, elle perdait espoir de vivre des jours meilleurs. Pourtant, un jour alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait plus, elle fit une rencontre qui changea considérablement sa vie. D'une nature aventureuse, la jeune princesse s'était lancée à la conquête de son nouveau domaine pour tromper l'ennui. Mais, elle n'avait pas prévu que ses petites jambes ne pourraient pas la mener très loin et sans faire attention au monde qui l'entourait, elle percuta de plein fouet quelqu'un. »_

La conteuse fit délibérément une pause dans son récit. L'air à la fois sérieux et extrêmement concentré de l'enfant avait amené un sourire amusé à ses lèvres.

L'impatience du petit ne lui permit cependant pas de trop s'attarder sur son silence.

 _« Relevant craintivement la tête, la princesse s'aperçut qu'elle avait foncé droit sur un jeune homme à la chevelure de feu. Son regard rouge aussi froid que le feu pouvait brûler terrifia encore plus la jeune princesse. Baissant les yeux, elle s'excusa rapidement et fuit à ses appartements pour retrouver un sentiment de sécurité. Ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'elle apprit l'importance pour le royaume de la personne qu'elle avait bousculé. Car sa maladresse, lui avait fait rencontrer dans des circonstances très particulières le futur empereur. L'héritier même de l'homme sur le trône : Kouen Ren._

 _\- Mais maman, c'est impossible ! Cet homme s'appelle comme oncle En, en plus tonton il est trop gentil_ avait alors interrompu une petite voix ensommeillée.  
 _\- Ce n'est qu'une histoire mon chéri, et je suis sûre que ton oncle aurait fait un excellent empereur_ avait alors souligné sa mère. »

Devant la mine boudeuse du bambin, la jeune mère n'avait pu s'empêcher de rire. Cela lui rappelait son mari quand il n'avait pas exactement ce qu'il voulait.

Une fois certaine qu'elle avait de nouveau toute l'attention du petit, elle reprit son récit.

 _« Mortifiée par son geste, la princesse resta plusieurs jours enfermée dans sa chambre. Rien que l'idée de recroiser encore cet homme lui donnait des sueurs froides. Mais cette rencontre avait mis son destin en marche et même avec toute la volonté du monde, on ne peut pas lui échapper. Un serviteur vint la chercher quelques semaines plus tard lui apprenant que le prince impérial souhaitait la voir. La peur au ventre, elle rejoignit donc le jeune homme qui l'avait fait mander._

 _Une fois seule dans la pièce avec le prince, celui-ci lui apprit leur lien de parenté ainsi que le fait qu'elle avait encore deux autres frères au palais. Il lui parla longuement de son statut et de ce que l'on attendait de quelqu'un de son rang. Il passa de longues heures à la rassurer, lui répétant un nombres incalculables de fois qu'elle n'était plus seule et qu'elle avait une famille maintenant qu'il était revenu de campagne. Son cœur de petite fille se gonfla de joie à l'idée d'être enfin accepté et aimé pour celle qu'elle était. »_

Un seul regard sur son petit bonhomme lui fit comprendre que lui aussi était content pour cette princesse d'un autre monde. Ses yeux si semblables aux siens ne mentaient pas et l'éclat plus vif qui passa furtivement dans ses orbes rosés ne fit que confirmer ce qu'elle pensait.

 _« Les années étaient passées entraînant dans leurs sillages de nombreux changements. Kouen n'avait pas mentit et lui avait présenté peu de temps après ses deux demi-frères : Koumei et Kouha. Malgré les responsabilités qui incombaient aux deux aînés, ceux-ci trouvaient toujours du temps pour leurs cadets. Les liens entre eux s'étaient resserrés formant ainsi une vraie famille et il n'était pas rare de voir les deux plus jeunes rejoindre discrètement le lit d'un de leur aîné._

 _La princesse aussi avait beaucoup changé. Elle avait grandi et ses cheveux roses lui arrivaient maintenant en bas du dos. Ses yeux tout aussi rose que sa chevelure ne versaient plus que rarement des larmes. Elle ressemblait de plus en plus à une femme et les hommes se retournaient maintenant sur son chemin. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas conscience de ces regards, ce n'était pas le cas de ses frères qui se chargeaient eux-même de faire fuir les imprudents. Il y avait peu de chance qu'elle puisse un jour épouser l'homme qu'elle aimait. Mais si cela était possible, son frère aîné qui s'était pris d'une réelle affection pour la plus jeune de sa fratrie, ferait tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir pour réaliser son souhait. »_

Elle se rappelait l'épisode du mariage arrangé avec Balbad et l'horreur qu'elle en avait éprouvé. Comment un homme tel que lui avait pu devenir roi ? Rien qu'à y repenser, elle en avait encore envie de vomir. Elle n'échangerait sa place pour rien au monde. Elle était plus que comblée et sa vie lui convenait parfaitement. Elle se rappelait aussi son coup de cœur d'adolescente pour le roi Sinbad. Maintenant, elle pouvait en rire aux éclats surtout quand elle pensait à la réaction de son époux chaque fois que le nom du roi franchissait les lèvres de quelqu'un. Encore plus quand c'était les siennes...mais il n'y avait plus aucune raison d'être jaloux. Son cœur appartenait à un seul.

Et son frère – _même si pour son fils elle avait un peu enjolivé l'histoire_ – l'avait laissé partir comme promis. Il n'aurait pas pu lui faire de plus beau cadeau. D'ailleurs, cela lui faisait pensé que tout le monde serait là demain à la maison pour les 3 ans de son fils. Fils qui d'ailleurs la regardait d'un air très impatient. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle s'était perdue dans ses pensées et avec un petit sourire d'excuse reprit le fil de son récit.

 _« La jeune fille comme toutes les filles de son âge rêvait au prince charmant. Mais dans ce palais austère, les hommes ne souhaitaient qu'impressionner son frère : le prince Kouen. Pourtant, parmi eux se trouvait un homme de quelques années plus âgés qu'elle. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué tout de suite. C'était le magicien de l'empire. Un homme proche de ses frères qui les avait aidé dans de nombreuses batailles._

 _Sa chevelure ébène encadrait un regard écarlate qui glaçait d'effroi tout ceux qui croissaient son regard. Il n'avait rien du prince charmant et ne cherchait pas à l'être. Il ne voulait pas se mélanger au commun des mortels et préférait de loin les regarder de haut. Il affichait un mépris à toute épreuve et son arrogance égalait son orgueil démesuré. La princesse n'aimait pas cet homme qui affichait constamment un sourire en coin qui la déstabilisait grandement. »_

Elle se souvenait encore parfaitement de sa première rencontre avec lui. Loin de lui montrer tout le respect qui lui devait, il l'avait traité comme la petite fille pleurnicheuse qu'elle était alors ! Rien que de savoir que sa réussite dépendait d'un homme tel que lui l'énervait. Pourtant, grâce à son aide, elle avait conquis son pouvoir et affirmé sa place dans l'empire.

 _« Malgré les nombreuses prises de tête et disputes qui éclataient quand ils étaient ensemble, un lien s'était créé entre eux. D'abord fragile, ce lien s'était lentement renforcé pour devenir aussi solide que de l'acier. Et puis un jour, sans qu'elle ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi, la princesse se rendit compte qu'elle lui avait donné son cœur. Inconsciemment, sans même s'en apercevoir, elle lui avait laissé tous les droits sur celui-ci. A force de persévérance et de soutien, le magicien s'était fait une place auprès de sa belle._

 _Mais jamais au grand jamais, il n'utilisa l'amour de la princesse pour lui faire du mal. Au contraire, il passa sa vie à la protéger et chaque fois qu'ils étaient séparés, il trouvait toujours le moyen de revenir vers elle. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Rejeté et mis à l'écart par les autres, leur amour devint leur plus grande force jusqu'à la fin des temps. »_

Baissant les yeux vers son fils, elle s'aperçut que celui-ci s'était endormi. Loin de s'en offusquer, elle prit le parti d'en être attendrie. Dans ces moments-là, quand il était profondément endormi, il lui rappelait son père. Depuis qu'ils étaient enfin ensemble, il ne cessait de lui répéter qu'elle lui avait donné la force de changer et de ne plus se cacher derrière sa noirceur et d'accepter enfin celui qu'il était réellement. Elle ne pouvait être plus heureuse de la direction qu'avait prise leur vie !

Déposant un baiser sur son front, elle lui souffla : _« bonne nuit mon ange, fais de beaux rêves »._

Relevant les yeux, elle tomba sur deux perles rouges. Pris dans ses souvenirs, elle n'avait pas fait attention avant. Appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés sur son torse, Judal observait avec amour sa femme. Il avait observé toute la scène et ne pouvait pas être plus heureux qu'en cet instant auprès des deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie.


End file.
